nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Yucale Carben
Frühe Jahre Kindheit Yucale wuchs mit ihrer Schwester in Stromgarde im Arathi Hochland auf, ihre Eltern wurden entweder Getötet oder haben die beiden vor den Toren verlassen. Die Soldaten nahmen sie auf auch wenn die Situation mehr als gefährlich war. Die Stadt ist besetzt mit dem Syndikat und Ogern, es war pures glück das die Soldaten sie vor ihnen fanden. Sie hatten kein einfaches Leben im letzten Sicheren teil der Stadt. Sobald sie alt genug waren begannen sie Schwerter zu führen, verwundeten zu Helfen und ihren Teil beizutragen. Ihre Adoptiveltern, die sie schon von Anfang an als ihre eigenen ansahen, unterstützten sie immer so gut sie konnten und es möglich war. Immer schon jedoch hatten Yucale und ihre Schwester eine tiefe Verbindung zueinander sie waren unzertrennlich wo die eine war, war die andere nie weit weg. Die beiden hielten die Wachen immer wieder auf Trab. Jugend Als sie schließlich alles von ihren Adoptiveltern gelernt hatten was diese ihnen beibringen konnten war es kaum verwunderlich das sie den verliebenden Streitkräften Stromgardes beitraten. Da ihre Schwester, trotz gleichen Alters, immer sehr Zielstrebig war stieg sie sehr schnell durch ihr können und anderen 'Gefälligkeiten' zum Captain auf, während Yucale immer Soldat blieb, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Unter dem Kommando ihrer Schwester und mit ihrer Truppe wachten sie über den letzten Teil Stromgardes und zerschlugen immer wieder Oger und Mitglieder des Syndikats. Knapp 4 Jahre ging es gut bis sie eines Abends bei Regen in einen Hinterhalt der Oger gerieten. Die gesamte Gruppe wurde überrascht und dementsprechend Starben viele sofort durch die Oger. Yucale selbst wurde schwer getroffen und sank mit einer klaffenden Wunde am Hals zu Boden. Ihre Schwester, voller Wut und Angst stürmte auf die Oger zu und wurde sofort getötet. Yucale die unfähig war sich zu bewegen musste mit ansehen wie alle getötet wurden. Sie wusste nicht ob es der Regen oder die Tränen waren die ihr Gesicht benetzten doch sie wusste das war ihr Ende, immer verschwommener wurde ihre Umwelt immer mehr Blut spritzte aus ihrem Hals. Als sie schließlich wie einen Lichtblick die Kavallerie erblickte die die Oger vertrieben, bevor ihr die Augen zufielen. Kampf ums Überleben Mehrere Tage lang lag sie im Schlaf. Sie hatte viel Blut verloren und eine Riesige Wunde am Hals davon getragen, doch mit der Gnade des Lichts war sie die einzigste Überlebende. Nachdem sie erwachte fragte sie nach ihrer Schwester als sie sich gewahr wurde das sie tot war. Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung suchten sie Heim als sie am Grab der Truppe stand. Tagelang saß sie weinend am Grab ihrer Geliebten Schwester. Sie ließ all ihre Hoffnungen fallen als ein Alter Mann zu ihr schritt. Sie gab sich selbst auf und wollte ihrer Schwester folgen als der Mann sie rettete, er war ein Paladin in Rüstung mit den Insignien der Kirche des Lichts. Er gab ihr Hoffnung und Mut auf das Licht zu vertrauen und so folgte sie ihm. Er lehrte sie die Wege des Lichts und brachte ihr den Weg des Paladin näher den sie fortan bestreiten sollte. Einige Zeit bliebt sie noch in Stromgarde doch dann schickte ihr Lehrmeister sie aus nach Stormwind, sie folgte seinem Wunsch und reiste ab... Die Zukunft Eine Lange beschwerliche Reise wurde es, mit Pferd und zu Fuß durch die Landen der Zwerge bis sie schließlich im Süden eintraf Stormwind lag vor ihr, in einem Glanz in dem Stromgarde wohl auch einst erstrahlte. Voller Mut und Zuversicht schritt sie durch das Tor... Stormwind und die Kirche des Lichts Sie suchte sofort Tellis Goldschrieb auf und meldete sich bei ihm und den Restlichen Leuten der Kirche. Sie verbrachte einige Zeit bei ihnen und stand für die Lehren des Lichts und der Kirche ein. Dort lernte sie auch einen auf sie Faszinierenden Menschen kennen. Als sie eines Tages im Silberwald unterwegs war traf sie auf Falastur. Er Faszinierte sie sofort und bot an sie weiter in den wegen des Lichts zu unterweisen. Von ihm lernte sie wie sie Untotes Fleisch und verdorbene Seelen mit der Kraft ihres Geistes und Glaubens und Brand setzen konnte um sie so zu Läutern. Aus dem Verhältnis einer Schülerin zu ihrem Lehrer entwickelte sich jedoch mit der Zeit mehr und so wurde ihr Lehrer schließlich zu ihrem Geliebten. Sie folgte ihm so gut sie konnte, er war der erste der sie nach ihrer Schwester Glücklich machte, bei dem sie sich geborgen fühlte, trotz des Alters Unterschiedes. Die Pestländer und die Liebe Sie erlebten eine schöne Zeit miteinander bis er eines Tages ohne ein Wort verschwand, kurz zuvor war er in den Gewändern des Kreuzzuges zu ihr gekommen, ihre Skepsis darüber teilte sie ihm offen mit, zuvor hielt sie nicht viel von den Roten und verstand nicht wie er sich auf ihre Seite stellen konnte. Er brachte ihr die Einsicht bevor er verschwand. Lange Zeit wartete sie auf ihn bis sie Schließlich selbst die Zukunft in die Hand nahm. Sie trat aus der Kirche des Lichts aus und ging in die Kathedrale in Stormwind, sie hörte das sich dort die Scharlachrote Faust formiert hatte, die Gruppe die Falastur beigetreten war. Sie wollte ihn suchen und sie wusste dass die Faust ihr dabei helfen würde. Scharlachrote Faust und die Ketzer Lange Zeit verbrachte sie als Zelotin, gekleidet in eine Rote Robe nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Sie bewies sich jedoch bald und bekam die Rüstung eines Streiters. Fortan war sie ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Faust. Sie fand schnell Anschluss und bewies dass sie eine Fähige Streiterin war. Sie und der Orden läuterten viele Ketzer und Untote und sie sah viel Elend auf den Straßen Stormwinds. Doch immer noch war sie auf der suche nach Falastur, da sie sich jedoch so schnell bewies wurde Simanthy Weißsträhne auf sie aufmerksam. So kam es das sie Simanthy als Leibwächterin zur Seite Stand und sie auf ihren Reisen mit ihrem Leben beschützte. Auch zu den anderen Mitgliedern hatte sie ein Recht gutes Verhältnis auch wenn sich ihre Art verändert hatte. Durch den Verlust war sie zurückgezogen und schien nach außen hin Kalt und Abweisend auch wurden ihre Züge mittlerweile gegenüber anderen Brutal und gewalttätig. Sie war mit eine der wenigen Mitglieder die es genoss andere zu Foltern. Das neue Leben Eine weitere Wendung in ihrem Leben und verhalten kam mit dem Läutern einer Ketzerin. Yucale passte nicht auf und geriet in einen Hinterhalt, eine Elfe fiel über sie her und quälte sie einige Stunden lang. Das Resultat daraus war ein Schnitt durch das Gesicht und ein Abgetrennter Kleiner Finger und noch mehr Wut gegenüber Elfen. Sie kurierte sich aus und verließ wegen einer Glaubenskrise den Orden. Doch sie kam wenige Wochen zurück und schloss sich ihnen wieder an. Der Neue Lordkommandant machte es ihr nicht einfach und Prüfte sie mit Bußgürtel und gebeten. Um sich zu beweisen ging sie schließlich in Zeloten Robe und Barfuss von Stormwind nach Neu Avalon und zurück. Danach bekam sie wieder ihre Rüstung und war wieder ein Mitglied des Ordens. Gezeichnet durch den Lordkommandanten der das Ordenswappen auf ihre Schulter brennen ließ Doch kam sie mit der neuen Art erst nicht zurecht zu tief war der Alte hass verwurzelt und so kam sie Öfters in die Zellen und in den Genuss eines Bußgürtels. Doch auch dort hat sie sich geändert und ist mittlerweile wieder mehr wie Früher, sie versucht nun eher Diplomatisch zu Handeln als Gewalt anzuwenden. Es sei denn sie erkennt jemanden als Ketzer dann wird sie Kalt und scheut nicht vor der Reinigung durch die Flammen zurück. Dämmerwald Als die Geißel Schließlich vor der Tür stand wurde sie die Kommandantin des Außenpostens im Dämmerwald. Mittlerweile entwickelte sie Gefühle für einen Jungen Streiter. Sie war Monatelang mit ihrer Truppe im Dämmerwald und Umgebung. Als Darkshire jedoch geräumt wurde haben der Streiter und sie sie verfolgt. Getarnt als Paar kamen sie sich näher. Als die Geißel dann den Posten überfiel. Kämpften sie um den Posten, Yucale wurde schwer verletzt und ihr Geliebter fiel. Abermals der Liebe entrissen fiel sie wieder in Trauer. Doch er kam wieder, dachte sie doch er sei tot, war der schock noch größer als sie erkannte das er Untot war. Sie wollte ihn Läutern wurde jedoch unterbrochen. Seid dem verfolgte sie seine Spur in der Hoffnung ihn mit der Gnade des Lichts zu helfen. als sie ihn Stellte, fand sie jedoch heraus dass er nicht mehr zu retten war. Sie Tötete ihn und übergab seinen Leib und Seele den Flammen und der Gnade des Lichts Weitere Zukunft Nun wieder allein kümmert sie sich trotz Trauer um die Streiter und Zeloten der Faust um sie wieder in den alten Glanz zu rücken und dem Kreuzzug gerecht zu werden, als Letztes Bollwerk gegen die Geißel. Vor kurzem wurde sie zum Captain ernannt und kann nun mehr für den Orden tun, ihr Ziel ist noch immer eines, Ordensritter zum Ruhm des Lichtes. Tod Sie folgte dem Ruf des Lordkommandanten in ihre alte Heimat Arathi, Strom. Obwohl sie Geistig zerrissen war, zuviele Gedanken die sie nicht verabeiten konnte, die höhen und tiefen die Spuren an ihr hinterlassen hatten. In Strom half sie der Truppe mit ihrem Wissen über die Gegend die sie ihr zuhause nannte. Einige einsätze machte sie mit bis sie sich entschlossen das Syndikat in Durnholde zu schwächen. Die Mission fing gut an jedoch gab es schwierigkeiten die die Gruppe zum Rückzug zwangen. Yucale erkannte das die ganze gruppe keine Chance hatte und so lenkte sie das Syndikat ab und folgte schließlich dem Rest. Jedoch kurz vor der Sicherheit wurde sie verwundet, zwei Kugeln trafen ihren Rücken und eine durchstieß ihren Hals. Sie starb schließlich vor den Toren Durnholdes mit der Gewissheit das es alle lebend geschafft hatten. Sie wurde in Strom aufgebahrt und sie bekam die letzte Ehre. Schließlich wurde sie dem Feuer übergeben, ihre Urne mit der Asche wurde neben dem Grab ihrer Schwester in Strom beerdigt. Ruhe in Frieden, möge das Licht deine Seele sicher geleiten. Freunde und Familie Falastur, war ihre erste Wirkliche Liebe, er lehrte sie verschiedene Dinge doch bald schon war da mehr als nur ein Schüler Lehrer verhältniss, sein Verschwindet bedrückt sie noch heute schwer. Aegelius, ihre zweite Liebe mit dem sie nur wenig Zeit verbringen konnte bevor er Starb und wieder erweckt wurde, seinen Körper übergab sie Persönlich im Rotkammgebirge den Flammen. Aelith, ihre geliebte Schwester mit der sie solange Zeit verbracht hatte, sie war ihr ein und alles und ist es auch heute noch trotz ihres Todes. Immer wieder wird sie schwer von der Trauer getroffen auch wenn es schon so lange her ist. Zelgius, ihr Konkurrent zum Posten des Ordensritters, früher mochte sie ihn doch die Zeit hat ihn zu sehr verändert, zu sehr zum schlechten verändert das sie nun nurnoch mitleid mit ihm hat. Cathalan, der Lordkommandant er hatte scheinbar vertrauen in sie und betraute sie mit verschiedenen Aufgaben. Er war ihr vorgesetzter und einer der Respektspersonen. Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust